The Rain has brought us change
by Keisatas
Summary: Things arent going to well at Hogwarts. Harry seems distant, but, weird new relationships are springing up. With the new interest Seamus, The New girl, and Draco have in him, he has no idea whats going on anymore.
1. Default Chapter

Another year at Hogwarts. Another year of shit, Harry thought to himself as he slumped against the Gryffindor table.

He felt utterly terrible, almost like he had not sleep in months. He sported bags under his eyes, along with the same unruly hair. He let a sigh escape from his teeth as he continued to tune out the voice of the sorting hat.

"Harry.." whispered Hermione. "Harry, whats wrong with you? Why don't you put your head up and cheer up a little?" she said with a morose smile. Harry scoffed, and sat up.

What the hell was there to be happy about? Everything seemed to be slipping away from Harry, even the last bits of sanity that dwelled within him. He looked around the room. No one caught his eye, except for Draco, who was transfixed on him. Their eyes met. Harry held his breath.

_Draco. Why is he looking at me? Probably feels like harassing me for how dreadful I look. To bad I cant look as good as he does..._

His mind trailed off as a smile formed on his pale lips. "HEYYYYY" Ron shouted as he nailed Harry in the side of the head with a chicken leg. Harry responded to this with a look of disgust. "Bloody hell Harry. Its time to wake up. So. Like I asked you before, have you seen the new 6th year? Just transfered in from Durmstrag..." Harry closed his ears to Ron. He didn't care. He didn't care at all. He just nodded at smiled.

After the feast, Harry went up to tower with the others. Everyone had an exhausted air about them, which was absolutely understandable. He was sure that everyone had classes on their minds...but all Harry could think about was Draco. He could feel his cheeks reddening, but his thoughts were broken by Seamus, who sprawled himself out over Harry. "Hey luv!!!" Seamus smiled weirdly at Harry, who just stared at him. "What on your mind? Me?! I hope so!! " Seamus giggled. Harry hoped to god he was kidding. "Um...'luv'..did anyone ever tell you how much of a creep you are?" Harry sneered. Seamus broke out in a wild giggly explosion as he rolled off the bed onto the floor. Everyone in the buys dormitory looked at him with question, and got back to whatever they were doing.

Night lasted forever. Harry didn't sleep at all. His mind wouldn't let him.

Just as he started feeling a wave of exhaustion sweep over him, he had Seamus on top of him. Straddling his hips. "Lovie!! Wake. Its time to eat!!"

"Seamus. Why in the bloody hell are you sitting on top of me?"

"You are too cute when you sleep Harry."

Harry shoved him off, half laughing, and shaking his head. Seamus giggled and ran out the room like a hyperactive school girl. Harry just watched him in amazement, and spoke aloud "Something really most have warped his mind...".

He got down to the great hall. Everyone was already half way done with breakfast. Some were in heated conversations about the Daily Prophet, and some were talking about their schedules. Harry plopped himself down beside Ron and Dean, who greeted him with a zombie-like hello. He just nodded, and looked across the room to the Syltherin table. Draco was looking down at nothing. He seemed so empty..so broken and alone. His thoughts were broken again by Seamus, who decided it would be alright to lick his cheek. Just about the whole damned hall erupted in laughter;Well, all those who paid attention did. Harry, despite his embarrassment, looked back up at Draco, who looked almost hurt by Seamus' random act of weirdness. Harry didn't even notice that Seamus plastered his new class list to the side of his face with spit.

Harry sighed. His day wasn't bad, but it wasn't the best. He saw Ron, who looked a bit antsy today. "Oh..mail.." Ron pointed out the obvious half-heartedly. "Not for me, of course." Harry snorted. His eyes wandered around the room, but, his attention was caught to a beautiful Hawk. "Hey, Ron, whos hawk is that?" Harry questioned as he watched the bird circle the room several times. "New girls."He said with a yawn.

Harry's mouth hung open in amazement, as the Hawk he saw before him, transfigure into a small grey cat. With the scroll still tied to leg, the cat bound over plates and bowls. Some of the Slytherin girls shrieked, and glared at a girl who was sitting alone. She smiled, and untied the scroll from the cats let. Her black hair framed her face nicely. She was wearing all sorts of weird things in her hair, like feathers and beads. Her clothes where adorned with random straps and buckles. Her glasses were thick framed, and she eyed her letter weirdly. Harry tilted his head. "Weird one, eh?" Ron added as he stood up. Harry nodded, and went back to drinking up the rest of his tea. He glanced over at Hermione, who at that exact moment, received a gentle kiss on the lips from Ron. Harry, quickly turning his head, stopped in mid breath.

_What. The. Fuck. No one tells me anything anymore. I guess no one trusts me. And great. Guess all the rumors weren't true. I was actually glad that 'Mione liked me..but. It was a lie. _

Harry stood after Ron had left. He was so angry inside, but he wasn't to sure if he should dwell on it to much. He had more important things to do, because after all, he was on his way to Snape's.

"Great. Wonderful. " Harry scoffed as he made his way into Snape's dungeon.

Whee. Eventually, its going to get a bit juicy..with lots of weird relationships. A bit of HPSF...HPDM..you know. crap like that.

This is what happens when you write fics at 4 Am.

3


	2. The Truce

-----------------------

"Harry, you're early. What a nice surprise." Snape sneered. Harry sat there idly. He had no intentions of starting a fight with him today.

"Now. Class. Open your books to page 905." Snap ordered. Apparently, Harry was the only person to have heard this. Draco was too busy arguing with Percy about the magical properties of her hair, and some boy from Ravenclaw was half asleep. Snape's lip curled. "20 points to..Gryffindor. Because apparently we are having a hard time understanding the process of opening a book." he sneered, then he turned to the board. Harry's mind slipped again. He was still really annoyed by the fact Ron and 'Mione are together, and didn't bother to tell him. And he was still utterly confused about Seamus and his..weird behavior. He sighed. And shifted in his seat, when he felt someone poking at his ribs. Harry hardly noticed, until someone sat beside him. His eyes dully met a pair of silver ones. He jumped back a bit. "Draco." He said with a nod. Draco merely smiled. "Hey. You should probably stay awake. " He sneered. "You dont want to get behind in this class." he said. "Oh really Draco? Since when do you care about the failures and successes of the-boy-who-lived, when he himself doesnt care?" Harry said audaciously. Draco opened his mouth, but he was taken aback by the look of sheer pain in the eyes of the boy he always hated.

"Ok Harry. Listen to me. This needs to stop, ok? I don't want us hating each other for no reason." Draco pleaded." No one is here for you Harry, and it isnt right. I mean..I.." Harry interrupted him. "What about your friends Draco? I'm sure they disagree with you even speaking with me now.." Harry said in a whisper. Draco scoffed. "Who cares Po-Harry. Lets talk later. Lets meet during dinner alright? And in the mean time, watch out for that Seamus character. A real weird one." Draco said with a smile, as he rose and returned to his normal seat. Harry smiled. _Is this real? Does he mean this? Oh..hes so beautiful. Oh I mean. Oh I dont even know what I mean anymore..._Harry continued with his thoughts all day. He was quite anxious about his "meeting" at dinner.

His anxiety came to a peak as dinner came along. He didnt bother to eat. He was more concerned about what Draco had going on in his head. Harry was almost lost in his anxiety, until he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly, and turned to see Draco standing there. The hall became silent. Everyone was watching them. "Oh. Hello Draco." Harry said with a smile as he stood. "So where we off too? " He questioned, grabbing his school bag. "No idea. Lets go before these staring tosspots have a fit. " He groaned. They both laughed, and walked out of the great hall together.

Eyes followed. And it was Ron who broke the silence with a very audible "What in the bloody hell."

--------------------------

The walked down an empty corridor, silence and awkwardness lingering around them. They eventually made their way to a way. Just a wall. Harry tilted his head and opened his mouth to speak, but Draco put his hand up, signaling him not to speak. "Harry Potter." Draco announced to the wall. Just then, a small door came out of the wall, and they both made their way inside. They both set their things beside a large sofa next to a fireplace. The room was much like a common room, but it lacked the school spirit colors. "Harry Potter eh?" Harry questioned. "No one would have guessed it. he shrugged. "So..." Draco began. "About earlier. Like I was saying. I feel just..terrible about they way Ive been treating you. And. Ive." Draco stuttered. "I'm. Well I've been going through some hard times myself. My f-father, he has disowned me." Draco said quietly, staring into the carpet. After a few moments of sullen silence. "..Why?" Harry finally said. Draco sighed, and his face slightly reddened. "He found out that I have interests, well..interests in, boys. I mean. Im not gay. Well I am kinda of. I mean. ugh. just. fuck." Draco bit his lip.

Harry just smiled. "And what the hell is so wrong with that? I mean. I think we all swing both ways, Draco." Harry said, almost seductively. Draco looked up at him. "Really? I thought you would hate me for this Harry."

"Not at all. So. Who do you fancy eh Mr. Draco?" Harry teased.

"Erm. No one. Right. no one." His face reddened, and all Harry could think of was how attractive he was with a bit of color to his face.

Harry and Draco talked all night, like old friends until about 9 in the evening.

"Christ Draco. its late. We need to get back. " Harry said with sigh. "Lets hang out sometime yes? " Draco questioned Harry. Harry nodded. They both stood, and grabbed their things. They still laughed about some of the topics of the evenings conversations as they walked down the hall.

"Well Harry. Goodnight. " Draco said through a yawn, then he began to turn and walk away. "Wait..no good night kissies Mr. Malfoy?" Harry said teasingly. Draco just turned and smiled. "Not yet." he said maliciously. With out warning, Harry stepped forward, and his face met Draco's. The air suddenly seemed heavy, and Draco seemed very apprehensive. Their eyes read each others. A strange bond was formed then and there. A permanent truce. Harry smiled, and whispered in Draco's ear "Just tell me when ,ok?." and He was off to the tower.

He left behind and quivering Draco, who smiled ethereally at the boy he seemed to be falling for.

--------------------------

Bam.


	3. Snog?

--------------------

Harry Entered the tower quite late, and to his surprise, no one was awake nor in the common room. He thought for sure, that someone would be there to greet him, or to bite his head off for the incident in the great hall earlier. The fire was merely a pile of embers, who's light was just a ghost. Harry made his way to a chair by the fire, and sighed. _Was all of tonight just a lie? Does he really want to be my friend? And what the hell was that "goodnight kiss" ordeal? _Harry thought to himself and he sighed. He peered out the window into the night. There was barely a moon left, but the stars did their best to show themselves. Harry began to turn, when he felt someone place a hand on his shoulders. It was Seamus, a very concerned looking Seamus. "Hey mate. Where you been? Everyone has been mighty worried about ya. " He said quietly. "Ehrm. Its ok Seamus. Draco just needed to talk to me, thats all." Harry responded, hoping not to dwell on the subject too long. "Well. I have something I need to talk to you about, Harry." chirped Seamus, who by now was very antsy and nervous looking. "Ok then." Harry groaned, knowing exactly what Seamus was going to ask. "Harry, um, I wanted to know, if, I-I, and.." Seamus stopped talking, and brought his body to Harry's, letting one of his arms wrap around his waist, and another around his back so he could run a hand through his hair. "Harry, I..I.." Seamus started,but then he pressed his lips to Harry's. He timidly opened his mouth, moving his tongue along Harry's icy lips. Harry was utterly shocked.

Was Seamus kissing him? Did he actually like what he was doing to him? Harry took a few steps back, but Seamus didn't break from him. Instead, he moved his curious tongue into Harry's mouth, and to Seamus' surprise, he responded by doing the same. Their tongues met, and a soft moan escaped from Harry's throat. _He tastes so good..So sweet. Wait. What the fuck am I saying. Im not gay. I cant do this._

Harry was enjoying this surprise kiss, but on the inside he was fighting himself. He pulled away, and looked away from the boy who just snogged him in the common room. "Seamus..I. I cant do this. Im not.." Seamus cut in. "Gay? Either I am. I just have a thing for you mate." Seamus said softly as he let go of Harry and brought his eyes to the ground. He was too embarrassed to look at Harry. After a few minutes of sighing and awkward silence, Harry sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ok listen to me Seamus. Dont feel bad about this, ok? We will talk about it in the morning. Now lets get some sleep." He smiled, and they both went into the boy's dormitory.

The both got ready for bed in silence. After tearing off his clothes, and wrapping up in a bed sheet, Harry went over to Seamus, who was sitting on his bed staring at nothing. Harry leaned down, and kissed his cheek. "Dont worry about it, ok?" Harry said as he wandered back to his bed. Seamus smiled to himself, and he too got under his blankets and went to sleep.

Harry stayed up for most of the night;His mind too busy thinking about Draco and Seamus. Was he gay? He didnt know. He was more concerned about what Ron had to say to him the next day.

------------------------

Harry woke the next morning with a headache and a bit of a sore throat. He lifted his head from his pillow, and looked around the room. Someone was sitting on the end of his bed. He reached for his glasses, and so his surprise, It was Ron, not Seamus. "Oh. Morning Ron. Heh. I thought I'd wake up with a Seamus on me bed instead of you." he chuckled as he sat up, tousling his hair. "Yes. Well. What a surprise, after that little snog-session you shared last night." Ron snorted. Harry face paled, and his mouth hung open. "You..you saw that?" Harry blurted after a few moments of silence. "Yea. What the hell was that all about?" Ron said to the ground, sounding hurt. "No no..Listen Ron. Seamus has feelings for me. He just. I guess he just kissed me on accident you know? " Harry explained. "Dont worry Ron. It meant nothing on my part." Harry said, feeling his face redden. "Well. Better watch your arse then Harry. Seems that youve got a lot of boys and girls who would to give Harry a surprise snog" sneered Ron, who looked relieved. "Lets eat. Oh. And what happened with Draco?" questioned Ron as Harry put his clothes on. Harry smiled. "A truce."

-----------------------

As they entered the hall for breakfast, many eyes met the two. People let their conversations pipe down to a barely audible whisper. "Eh..mate. I think they are talking about you and what happened yesterday. I mean, after you left with Draco. The Slytherin girls are so pissed at Draco. I mean. Look over there." Ron whispered as he and Harry sat down next to Hermione, who was lost in a book. Harry looked over the table at Draco, who was in a heated conversation with Pansy and some other girl at his table. Ron snorted." I wonder if he told them hes gay." Ron sneered. "Ron. You dont know that. Plus, theres nothing wrong with gay people." Harry said as he stuffed his face with a muffin. Ron just nodded.

Seamus looked sad today. He just sat there, and twirled a spoon around with his fingers. He sighed a couple of times. Harry knew he was going through some hard times. A loud crash could be heard from the Slytherin table. Pansy had struck Draco, who in return had cleared the table by grabbing her and dragging her over it. He held her collar, and screamed something along the lines of "Dont you ever strike me again, and why does it matter if im Gay?!". His language was a little more colorful though.

Everyone in the hall was baffled as A angry struck Draco came over to the Gryffindor table. "Harry," he uttered, ignoring the glares from the whole hall. "May I sit with you all today?" he said awkwardly. "No. You ferret faced git." sneered Ron after throwing a chunk of muffin at him. "Ron, Stop it. Yes Malfoy, you may. But dont be rude to us. After how nastily you treated us before, you're quite lucky we gave you this chance." Harry retorted with a smile. "Yes. I agree." Hermione added after she broke away from her book. "Dont ever call me a mudblood ever again. Same with the rest of that half bloods in this school. Dont burn bridges Malfoy."

The rest of breakfast was awkward, but enjoyable. Everyone seemed to be warming up nicely to Draco, who was doing his best to be polite.

----------------------

Wow. I didnt like this chapter at all. I didnt have the feel for it I suppose.

Reviews would be tasty. ::love::


End file.
